Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolator that is applied to, for instance, a motor vehicle or an industrial machine to absorb and attenuate vibrations of a vibration generator such as an engine.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-167274, filed Aug. 20, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
For example, a vibration isolator described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-2478 is known. The vibration isolator is equipped with a tubular first mounting member that is connected to one of a vibration generator and a vibration absorber, a second mounting member that is connected to the other of the vibration generator and the vibration absorber, an elastic body that connects the mounting members, a partition member that partitions a liquid chamber in the first mounting member within which a liquid is enclosed into a primary liquid chamber using the elastic body as a part of a wall surface thereof and a secondary liquid chamber, and a movable member that is housed in a housing chamber provided within the partition member, the movable member being free to be deformed or displaced in an axial direction of the first mounting member. The partition member is provided with a plurality of communicating holes that extend inward in the axial direction from a portion of the partition member which is exposed to the primary liquid chamber or the secondary liquid chamber and that that open toward the movable member the movable member.